


Цыплячий инстинкт

by SnakeCorps



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps
Summary: В погоне за непрошеной сенсацией Адам Тауэрс застрял в заброшенной психушке у чёрта на рогах, где обитают пятеро братьев. Он и не подозревал, что более близкое знакомство с одним из них окажется гораздо многообещающе, чем грядущая слава...
Relationships: Elias (Men & Chicken)/Adam Towers
Kudos: 1





	Цыплячий инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts).
  * A translation of [Basic Chickens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050409) by [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker). 



Адаму было страшно до жути, и, что самое поганое, винить в этом оставалось только себя и собственную мягкотелость. Знакомый знакомого одного из его многочисленных приятелей попросил его об услуге, а Адам всегда из кожи вон лез, чтобы окружающие воспринимали его исключительно как хорошего, очень-очень хорошего друга. И вот теперь он застрял здесь, в здании бывшей психушки в практически вымершем городишке у чёрта на рогах, вместе с пятью братьями. Трое из которых, кстати, едва не отправили его на тот свет, с ходу попытавшись напасть на него с чучелом большой птицы, огромной кастрюлей и скалкой в руках. Взятая напрокат тачка приказала долго жить ещё по дороге сюда, но, даже если б она и завелась, он бы всё равно ни за что не уехал — здесь повсюду пахло сенсацией.

Очень крупной, важной сенсацией, способной в одночасье прославить Адама, поместив его имя на первые полосы всех газет и новостных сайтов.

Но, тем не менее, началось всё весьма хуёво. Подумать только, сегодня его запросто могли убить! Или сотворить с ним ещё что похуже…

Ничего, если только ему удастся выбраться отсюда живым, он сам их всех к чертям поубивает.

В дверь ванной настойчиво постучали. Уже, должно быть, раз в третий. Адам выкрикнул несколько слов на ломаном датском, не особо задумываясь над их значением. Кажется, что-то вроде « _минуточку, занято!_ »

Он ужасно устал и вымок до нитки под дождём, да и в целом денёк выдался тот ещё. Даже после горячего душа мысль о том, что ему предстоит ночевать с этими людьми под одной крышей, бесила донельзя.

Но, как бы ему ни хотелось бросить всё и свалить домой, он пока что не мог этого сделать. Уж одну-то ночь он перетерпит, а потом напишет свою лучшую, мать её так, статью. Сраный шедевр. И, вернувшись в Лондон, собственноручно придушит нескольких гондонов, из-за которых в итоге тут очутился.

Разложив все приоритеты по полочкам, Адам почувствовал себя значительно лучше. А ещё он был чертовски рад, что додумался взять с собой бутылку по-настоящему хорошего виски. Вот как знал! Впрочем, излишней дальновидностью он отличался далеко не всегда.

« _Я бываю слишком мил со всеми. Пора это прекращать_ », — подумал Адам, не веря себе ни на грош.

Ещё один стук. Адам скрипнул зубами.

Он уставился в зеркало — под глазами уже красовались свежие уродливые мешки. Пальцами зачесав влажные волосы назад, он убедился, что полотенце надёжно повязано вокруг бёдер. В своё время он прошёл несколько курсов самообороны и отлично помнил, куда и как нужно врезать, чтобы после этого человек уже не поднялся и не стучал в дверь по сто раз, как псих какой-то…

Адам распахнул дверь так резко, что она влетела в стену.

— _Чего надо_? — злобно прошипел Адам. В его взгляде нельзя было не прочитать переполнявшие его гнев и недовольство.

На пороге мялся Элиас, сжимая в руках рулон туалетной бумаги. Он тут же вытаращился на Адама так, будто бы вовсе и не нарезал круги у двери ванной последние минут десять. Его глаза забегали по телу Адама, стараясь успеть рассмотреть как можно больше, прежде чем тот опомнится и захлопнет дверь прямо перед его носом. Что Адам вполне мог бы сделать, будь на месте Элиаса любой другой из братьев. Но именно он не позволил Францу ударить Адама по лицу чучелом птицы, и это обстоятельство добавило в его копилку несколько очков.

Но лишь несколько. И все они сейчас ушли на то, чтобы немного смягчить взгляд Адама, и ему расхотелось расквасить Элиасу нос дверью.

— Да? Что стряслось? — на сей раз Адам в своём датском не сомневался. Как не сомневался и в том, что молчание между ними повисло исключительно потому, что Элиас, позабыв обо всём, жадно пожирал глазами его полуобнажённое тело.

Наконец, красный, как помидор, Элиас собрался с духом и выпятил грудь.

— Мне нужно в уборную…

— Ну, придётся немного подождать…

— Н-не перебивай меня. Мне не нравится, когда меня перебивают, это грубо и н-не по правилам…

— Послушай-ка сюда, — Адам ткнул Элиаса пальцем в грудь, нагло втиснувшись в его личное пространство. Элиас был выше его и шире в плечах и, наверное, в одиночку смог бы справиться со всеми остальными своими братьями вместе взятыми, но Адам был уверен в себе. А вот Элиас — нет. К тому же, Адам был не в настроении нянчиться с ним, как с ребёнком. — Это ты, Элиас, меня перебиваешь. Я сейчас вернусь в ванную, оденусь и, может, даже пролистаю какую-нибудь книжонку, сидя на толчке. Ещё не решил. Но вот что я знаю точно, так это то, что, если ты ещё хоть раз постучишь в эту сраную дверь, это очень меня расстроит. А когда я расстраиваюсь, я злюсь. И поверь, разозлившимся, я тебе не понравлюсь.

Элиас попятился, усы его яростно подёргивались. Адам не был уверен, покраснел ли тот от смущения, гнева или чего-то ещё. Элиас замельтешил на месте, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но голова его, похоже, в этот момент была настолько переполнена разными противоречивыми мыслями, что тот просто не понимал, с какой же из них следует начать.

Адам терпеливо ждал, положив руку на дверную ручку. По ночам по длиннющим извилистым коридорам заброшенной психушки гулял сильный сквозняк, и Адам уже начинал мёрзнуть.

Он глубоко вздохнул, позволяя своему раздражению улетучиться. Как-никак, перед ним стоял человек, благодаря которому он, возможно, всё ещё был жив. А Адам умел благодарить. И умел быть милым, когда нужно, производить первое впечатление и всё такое. Да и Элиас, если подумать, был далеко не худшим из братьев, хоть и постоянно пялился на Адама. Впрочем, к этому ему уж точно было не привыкать.

Он был прекрасно осведомлён о собственной внешности и знал, как себя правильно подать. Элиаса же можно было читать, как открытую книгу: тот уже очень давно не оказывался на расстоянии вытянутой руки с кем-то хоть отчасти столь же привлекательным, как Адам. Это давало Адаму существенное преимущество, и он коварно собрался им воспользоваться. Чего только не сделаешь ради настоящей сенсации и возможности поскорее вернуться домой…

— Прости, — Адам непринуждённо разгладил складки на рубашке Элиаса, пытаясь его успокоить. От его прикосновений тот напрягся, однако не отстранился. Элиас открыл было рот, но, похоже, вмиг позабыл все слова. — Я просто очень устал и замёрз. Я совсем не хотел показаться грубым.

— Ладно, — прошептал Элиас, уставившись на руки Адама на своей груди так, будто бы в жизни никогда раньше не видел чьих-либо рук. « _Вот настолько, значит, изголодался по прикосновениям_ », — Адам мысленно завязал узелок на память. Теперь-то картинка сложилась почти полностью: нетерпелив, характер скверный, вступается за симпатяг в надежде, что ему перепадёт, а ещё до него уже очень давно никто не дотрагивался с такой нежностью.

— Могу я вернуться в ванную и одеться? Это не займёт много времени, обещаю, — мягко спросил Адам. Обычно такой тихий вкрадчивый тон напрочь сносил башню всем его мужикам, и он запросто мог вить из них верёвки.

На Элиаса его голос возымел тот же эффект: энергично закивав, он попытался спрятать быстро нарастающую эрекцию за рулоном туалетной бумаги. Это было на удивление наивно, почти по-детски, ведь брюки Элиаса топорщились так сильно, что Адам без труда смог разглядеть всё, что ему было необходимо. 

Улыбнувшись, Адам поспешил закрыть дверь.

Элиас тут же постучал снова и, прежде чем Адам успел бы взорваться и наорать на него, протараторил:

— Я покажу тебе твою комнату. Здесь очень темно, и можно легко заблудиться. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты по ошибке заснул вместе с курами или моими братьями. Они все отвратительны.

Элиас снова густо покраснел, ему явно нравился Адам. Просто прекрасно. Именно от этого Адам и собирался танцевать дальше.

Скинув полотенце, он положил его на раковину и приоткрыл дверь ровно настолько, чтобы снаружи открывался неплохой обзор на его обнажённое тело, и рассмотреть можно было всё, включая внутреннюю сторону бёдер.

Элиас не отрывал от него глаз, даже не пытаясь скрыть своё любопытство, Адам не был против и вскоре оказался вознаграждён негромким стоном из-за двери. Всё это казалось чертовски странным, но вместе с тем таким милым.

— Это было бы замечательно, — Адам наклонил голову, сделав вид, что немного смутился, и внезапно обнаружил, что вовсе не так уж и устал, как думал ещё минуту назад. — Спасибо, Элиас.

***

Элиас повёл Адама к выделенной ему комнате, каждые несколько шагов оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что тот всё ещё следует за ним. Адам же шёл в комнату с вполне конкретной целью, всем своим видом излучая предвкушение и ярко выраженное желание дарить и получать удовольствие, тем самым заставляя Элиаса изрядно нервничать. Весь гнев Адама из-за произошедшего в ванной благополучно испарился. Это помогло сделать бесконечно-долгое путешествие по запутанным коридорам и комнатам, битком набитым разношёрстной живностью, чуть менее устрашающим, хоть и довольно волнительным.

Пока они пробирались мимо снующих туда-сюда ягнят, свиней и кур, Элиас вкратце рассказывал о правилах, действующих в стенах дома. Адам лишь многозначительно кивал. Здание психушки было просто огромным, и Адаму невольно стало любопытно, сколько же здесь на самом деле комнат, и кто ещё в них обитает.

Во время очень короткой экскурсии, которую Адаму устроили, когда он только прибыл, ему показали двор и первый этаж. О лестницах, ведущих наверх и в подвал, никто даже не заикнулся. Разве что Франц строго-настрого запретил к ним приближаться, сказав, что Адам непременно окажется в «клетке», если посмеет ослушаться.

И, ранее видев во дворе эти ржавые клетки в человеческий рост, Адам не на шутку испугался. При мысли о том, что его могли запихнуть в одну из этих жутких штуковин, пусть и ненадолго, волосы вставали дыбом.

Элиас в очередной раз обернулся удостовериться, не отстаёт ли от него Адам, и тот, поймав его взгляд, подмигнул, отчего Элиас смутился ещё сильнее.

Нужно будет запомнить дорогу до комнаты. Может, даже набросать что-то вроде карты чуть позже. Не хватало ещё тут заблудиться. Вот тогда-то он точно может попытаться совершить что-нибудь очень глупое и опрометчивое. Добраться до Лондона автостопом, например.

И это, между прочим, была ещё не самая бредовая идея из тех, что в тот момент роились у него в голове. Скорее уж самая вероятная.

До этого в своей комнате он побывал только раз, наспех бросив на пол чемодан перед тем, как его повели ужинать. Правда, «ужином» это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой: пока братья дрались за тарелки, у Адама возникла устойчивая ассоциация с детской игрой в «музыкальные стулья». На протяжении большей части ужина самому ему доставалась тарелка с изображением совы, что каждый раз заставляло Грегора заливаться истеричным смехом.

Тогда Адам не понял всю соль, не понимал он её и сейчас. От сидевшего рядом Габриэля пользы было мало, тот толком ничего не объяснил. Элиас же напрочь отказался менять свою тарелку с нарисованным на ней бычком, что почему-то очень расстроило и даже разозлило остальных братьев.

Наконец Элиас остановился у одной из дверей. Неловко кивнув на убранство комнаты, он жестом пригласил Адама внутрь. Целая куча разной ненужной старой мебели пылилась по углам, в самом центре комнаты стояла громадная кровать, а ещё здесь подозрительно сильно пахло сыром. Но в целом её вполне можно было назвать уютной, хотя бы потому, что в ней не было животных или кого-то из братьев. Не худшее место, где Адаму когда-либо приходилось ночевать.

Чемодан ждал его возле кровати, именно там, где он его и оставил, замочек, скрепляющий бегунки молний, был нетронут. Адам подошёл и открыл его, початая бутылка виски дожидалась своего часа среди аккуратно сложенных стопок одежды. Он успел откупорить бутылку ещё днём, когда машина заглохла, и ему пришлось пилить последние пару миль до психушки на своих двоих под проливным дождём. Только виски и удержал его от внезапного намеренья развернуться и вернуться в Лондон пешком.

Элиас шумно топтался в дверях, то пряча, то вынимая руки из карманов, словно не зная, куда их деть. Он изо всех сил старался выглядеть непринуждённо и не пялиться так уж откровенно. Его взгляд, наверное, уже успел облизать всю комнату, прежде чем всё равно вернулся к Адаму. Элиас что-то забормотал себе под нос, но Адам был слишком далеко, чтобы уловить смысл.

— Выпить хочешь? — Адам поднял бутылку, слегка взболтнув виски с характерным звуком. Если не считать той пары глотков по дороге, бутылка была почти полная.

Элиас вздрогнул всем телом, будто его ударили. Должно быть, он совершенно не ожидал, что Адам вообще про него вспомнит. Другой бы на его месте уж точно до последнего игнорировал Элиаса, пока тот бы не ушёл.

— Да, было бы здорово.

Адам устроился на кровати и похлопал по матрасу, приглашая Элиаса присоединиться к нему. Элиас очень быстро, словно испугавшись, что Адам передумает, подошёл и сел рядом. Так близко, что их бёдра соприкоснулись.

« _И никаких тебе проблем с личным пространством_ », — подумал Адам, наблюдая за тем, как Элиас нервно сцепил руки в замок и суетливо завозился на кровати. Вероятно, в тот момент он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Адам отвинтил крышку. Стаканов у них не было, но он и не собирался предложить прогуляться за ними на кухню, поэтому просто хорошенько отхлебнул из бутылки, а после вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Элиас смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, его виски покрылись испариной. Уже чувствуя себя куда более расслабленным, чем до этого, Адам снова ему подмигнул.

Румянец на лице Элиаса стал темнее и гуще. _Так мило_. И совсем беспричинно.

Он протянул бутылку Элиасу, и тот тут же сделал несколько больших жадных глотков, запрокинув голову и выставив напоказ длинную линию шеи. Адаму очень понравилось, как двигалось адамово яблоко Элиаса при каждом глотке. Поморщившись, Элиас поставил бутылку на колено, придерживая её за горлышко. Его губы были влажными и блестящими.

Было так тихо, что Адам мог слышать разносившийся по дому храп. Он не был до конца уверен, храпели ли это остальные братья, где бы они там ни спали, или же эти звуки издавали многочисленные животные, оккупировавшие соседние комнаты.

Адам был счастлив побыть немного в тишине. Можно было бы провести это время с пользой и попытаться вытащить из Элиаса множество подробностей для будущей статьи, но из всех братьев, кроме, пожалуй, Габриэля, тот меньше всех знал, что за эксперименты Эвелио Танатос проводил перед смертью. Завтра ему придётся порасспрашивать Франца, и не то чтобы Адам с нетерпением ждал этого разговора.

Если уж начистоту, ему даже нравилось сидеть на этом чересчур мягком и потому не совсем удобном затхлом матрасе, наконец-то сняв туфли и вытянув уставшие ноги. Не став утруждать себя развязыванием шнурков, он просто стянул их за задник и блаженно размял затёкшие пальцы. Эти туфли совершенно не были предназначены для длительной ходьбы по бездорожью, мало того, они даже в теории не должны были узнать, что такое грязь. Он избавится от них, как только вернётся домой, и немедленно купит новую пару. Купит много-премного новой обуви.

Элиас сделал ещё один глоток. « _Для храбрости_ », — смекнул Адам. Конечно, можно было бы упростить Элиасу задачу, взяв инициативу в свои руки, но… Адам всегда предпочитал, чтобы его мужики сперва походили перед ним на задних лапках, переживая, раздвинет ли он в итоге перед ними ноги или нет.

Адам мысленно погрузился в довольно странную часть себя, похороненную на самом дне сознания. Часть, наличие в себе которой он вообще очень редко признавал. Часть, сейчас находившую глубочайшее умиротворение в простом присутствии Элиаса рядом, в его по-детски наивных попытках заработать расположение Адама, и в том, как его такое тёплое бедро прижималось к его собственному. Возможно, всё это нахлынуло на Адама из-за усталости после действительно непростого дня, а может, потому что он уже почти с месяц как ни с кем не трахался.

— Здесь раньше была сырная комната, — произнёс Элиас, наконец нарушив молчание. А вот и ещё один кусочек пазла, сделавший общую картинку более целостной: Элиас либо очень любил поболтать, либо ему в принципе не нравилось молчание. Плюс ко всему он был весьма импульсивен. — Но это было ещё до того, как мы с Габриэлем сюда приехали. Я сказал им, что держать сыр в комнате — это очень плохая, странная идея, и заставил всё перетащить на кухню.

— Так вот почему тут так пахнет… — это, безусловно, объясняло и обилие всевозможных сырных нарезок за ужином. Но целая сырная комната? Адам не знал, что и думать…

— Здесь действительно воняет. Хочешь, я найду для тебя другую комнату? Я могу выгнать Габриэля, и ты сможешь спать вместе со мной.

« _Ох, моя ж ты прелесть_ », — Адам покачал головой, прикусив щеку изнутри.

— С комнатой всё в порядке. Не хочу никому доставлять лишних неудобств.

Элиас принялся глазеть по сторонам, отчаянно выискивая хоть что-то, что могло бы послужить в качестве другого предлога.

— С моей стороны было бы безответственно… даже грубо оставлять тебя здесь одного. Ночью Джозеф может забрести сюда в поисках сыра и откусить тебе ногу. А ещё здесь сквозняк, а одеяла слишком тонкие. Ты замёрзнешь, заработаешь переохлаждение… и, может быть, даже умрёшь.

— А вот это, — Адам закашлялся, пряча внезапно подступивший смех, — уже звучит серьёзно, — при любых других обстоятельствах он бы и вовсе не рассмеялся, но Элиас нёс весь этот чистейшей воды бред с таким непоколебимым видом, что удержаться было абсолютно невозможно.

Адам пощупал верхнее одеяло — действительно довольно изношенное, местами с проплешинами, под таким особо не согреешься. Но теперь это было неважно.

— Думаю, от холода оно меня спасёт. К тому же, я всегда могу запереть дверь.

— На ней нет замка. Здесь ни на одной из дверей нет замков. Кроме уборной. И дверей комнат наверху. И подвала тоже. Но та дверь вообще заколочена, так что не думаю, что она считается.

Адам посмотрел на дверь. Перспектива того, что кто-то может войти к нему, пока он спит, капельку нервировала. Быстро взяв себя в руки, он снова сконцентрировал всё внимание на Элиасе. Его кудряшки прилипли к потному лбу.

Он наклонился к Элиасу, удобно устроив подбородок на его плече. К чертям личное пространство, они уже почти на финишной прямой.

— Все эти расспросы... ты на что-то намекаешь?

Собираясь не столько глотнуть виски, сколько подразнить Элиаса, он потянулся к бутылке. Едва касаясь, он пробежался подушечками пальцев по внутренней стороне локтя Элиаса, скользнул по шву рукава до запястья, а затем дотронулся до его пальцев перед тем, как забрать бутылку и отхлебнуть. Элиас замер и вытаращился на него так, что Адам снова едва сдержал улыбку.

Они сидели так близко, что Адам чувствовал его мятное дыхание. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда дойдёт до активных действий, Элиас окажется вовсе не таким уж стесняшкой. Буквально набросившись на Адама, он принялся его целовать. Грубо. Нетерпеливо. Он навалился на него всем телом, и их зубы чертовски больно ударились друг о друга. Абсолютно никакого опыта… Целовался Элиас по-детски неумело, и это совершенно никуда не годилось.

Взяв Элиаса за грудки, Адам отпихнул его назад, и это произвело не совсем тот эффект, что он ожидал. Покраснев так сильно, как ещё ни разу за вечер, Элиас и сам отпрянул от него, явно порываясь вскочить и немедленно выбежать из комнаты. Адаму даже пришлось схватить Элиаса ещё раз и притянуть его лицо к своему, почти не оставив между ними расстояния, намекая, что они ещё не закончили.

Он провёл подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе Элиаса, а потом слегка погрузил кончик пальца ему в рот.

— Не так быстро, — мягко поцеловал его Адам. Лёгким, почти невесомым касанием губ, постепенно становившимся всё увереннее и слаще по мере того, как он углублял поцелуй. Усы Элиаса приятно щекотали его под носом, пока тот старательно повторял движения языка и губ Адама, пытаясь сделать это так же нежно. Его губы немного подрагивали от волнения. С тех пор, когда Адам в последний раз целовался с кем-то с растительностью на лице, прошло уже немало времени. Ему всегда это так чертовски нравилось. — Да, вот так.

Элиас тихонько заскулил. Адам продолжал напирать и тянуть его на себя, всем телом прижимаясь к нему всё ближе и ближе, покусывая и облизывая губы Элиаса, показывая тому, как нужно правильно целоваться: максимум искренности, минимум грубой силы. У них ещё будет возможность попробовать что-то пожёстче, но для начала нужно было научить его основам основ. Слово «девственник» всплыло в голове Адама само собой, и он, застонав, приоткрыл рот. Постепенно их поцелуи становились всё более страстными и влажными, его твёрдый член прижимался к члену Элиаса через одежду.

Элиас схватывал на лету, очень быстро усвоив, как именно его язык может заставить Адама стонать и извиваться в его объятьях. Поцелуи с Элиасом, в целом, можно было назвать сносными, но Адам всё ещё жаждал большего. Гораздо большего.

— Я не голубой, — выдохнул Элиас, прервав очередной поцелуй. Адам тут же поймал его нижнюю губу зубами, прежде чем позволил ему отстраниться.

— Ну разумеется.

— Ты мне не веришь.

— Это уже неважно.

Руки Элиаса, большие и сильные, словно были созданы, чтобы вот так обнимать Адама, прижимая и удерживая его с невероятной лёгкостью. Он успел перекочевать Элиасу на колени, и теперь ноги Адама обвились вокруг его торса. Они всё целовались, и целовались, и целовались. Боже, Адам мог бы провести всю оставшуюся ночь, только этим и занимаясь. И весь завтрашний день. А может, даже и послезавтрашний.

Адам укусил его за губу и, потянув её на себя, слегка засосал, намереваясь вновь извлечь из Элиаса эти восхитительные стоны. Внезапно Элиас ещё сильнее прижал его к груди, напрягся и задрожал всем телом. Адам замер, потрясённый, увидев, как в тот момент исказилось лицо Элиаса. Адам отстранился и посмотрел вниз.

Протянув руку, он накрыл ладонью выпуклость на брюках Элиаса, заставив того вздрогнуть и протяжно застонать. Его член по-прежнему стоял.

— Погоди-ка, ты что, только что?..

Элиас побагровел. Пот ручьём стекал по его лицу, кудряшки растрепались, и теперь беспорядочно торчали в стороны, как и его одежда. Элиас выглядел смущённым, даже растерянным, и по какой-то необъяснимой причине Адаму внезапно захотелось его утешить.

« _Твою ж мать, да что я творю…_ » — стояк Адама оставался болезненно твёрд. Элиас же потупил взгляд и уставился на собственный член, как на предателя родины, только что выболтавшего врагу государственную тайну.

Блять. Адам мог бы быть сейчас дома. Мог бы нежиться в ванне с лавандовой пеной вместо того, чтобы торчать в этой пропитавшейся сыром комнате в психушке, больше похожей на хлев, в компании явно шизанутой семейки. Он бы не стёр ноги до кровавых мозолей и не угробил бы дорогущие туфли…

Элиас промямлил что-то, но Адам не расслышал, слишком сосредоточенный на размышлениях том, чем мог бы сейчас заниматься в своё удовольствие, не будь он по жизни такой безотказной размазнёй. Он помотал головой, снова возвращая внимание на Элиаса с его раскрасневшимся лицом и опухшими глазами. Он что… плакал? Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Только не это. Адам смог бы справиться с чем угодно, но не с этим — слёзы были не по его части. Он умел мастерски отсасывать, но совершенно не представлял, как можно успокоить взрослого рыдающего навзрыд мужика.

Моментально возникшее чувство вины оказалось хлёстким, как пощёчина. Он обнял Элиаса за плечи и мягко ему улыбнулся.

Плевать на всё, придётся действовать инстинктивно. Инстинкты редко его подводили, особенно в постели, поэтому сейчас он с радостью поспешил отдаться им полстью. Забыться и больше не думать ни о чём. Быть ведомым лишь единственным основным инстинктом — инстинктом трахаться.

Заглянув Элиасу в глаза, он произнёс:

— Иди и подопри чем-нибудь дверь, не хочу, чтобы нас потревожили. Я не собираюсь сдерживаться и буду стонать громко. Очень громко.

***

С душераздирающим скрежетом Элиас подтащил к двери видавший виды комод, оставляя на полу хорошо заметные царапины от ножек.

— Разденься, — велел Адам. Сам он уже успел расстегнуть рубашку и брюки, нижнее бельё после душа он так и не надел. Аккуратно сложив одежду, он убрал её в сторону и принялся рыться в чемодане, вскоре вытащив оттуда бутылочку со смазкой и несколько презервативов. Не то чтобы он изначально собирался дать кому-то ради возможности заполучить сенсацию, просто считал, что лучше быть заранее готовым ко всему.

Открыв смазку, он забрался на кровать.

Стащив с себя верхнюю часть пижамы, Элиас швырнул её на пол, туда же полетели и штаны. Взгляду Адама открылись длинные мощные ноги и широкая волосатая грудь. Бёдра Элиаса были влажными, а лобковые волосы слиплись от спермы, что, похоже, вовсе его не беспокоило, в отличие от беспорядка на голове. Элиас запустил пальцы в непослушные кудри, торчащие во все стороны, и, как мог, попытался придать себе более презентабельный вид. Будто бы сейчас это имело какое-то значение.

Элиас пожирал Адама глазами: взгляд жадно блуждал по телу, стараясь не упустить ни единой крохотной детали, пока не остановился на его гордо стоящем члене. Адам слегка развёл ноги в стороны, позволяя ему увидеть больше.

Адам привык работать на публику, превращая любое своё действие в настоящее представление. И неважно, в постели или нет. Он и сам всегда наслаждался своими маленькими шоу, дразня бесчисленных любовников так, что у тех буквально сносило крышу от желания поскорее его выебать. И, если уж Элиас до него действительно ни с кем не трахался, Адам считал своим святым долгом сделать его первый раз поистине незабываемым.

Несколько раз проведя по члену рукой, он снял с головки выступившую на ней жемчужную каплю, а затем растёр между пальцами и слизал одним размашистым движением. Элиас немедленно очутился у него между ног. Он сгрёб Адама и, повалив его на спину, впечатал бёдрами в кровать.

— Элиас, — Адам дотронулся до его бока, удерживая на месте, и протянул один из презервативов. — Надень.

Поспешно выхватив его из пальцев Адама, Элиас разорвал упаковку, а вместе с ней и сам презерватив.

— Это самый непрочный презерватив, который я когда-либо видел, — Элиас озадаченно посмотрел на зажатые в руке ошмётки. — Надо позвонить в компанию производителя и пожаловаться.

— Такая себе идейка. Дай-ка я, — взяв другой презерватив, Адам открыл его зубами. В рукаве у него был припрятан козырь — старый проверенный трюк, который гарантированно должен был понравиться Элиасу. На самом деле, Адам ещё не встречал никого, кому бы могло это не понравиться, и он просто не удержался от соблазна поскорее его продемонстрировать. Держа презерватив во рту, он стал медленно насаживаться им на член, раскатывая латекс по стволу. У Элиаса перехватило дыхание. При первом же прикосновении губ Адама к головке из горла Элиаса вырвался стон, больше напоминавший звериный рык, и он машинально вскинул бёдра, пока Адам принимал его всё глубже и глубже. Схватив Адама за волосы, он притянул его ещё ближе, пока тот не уткнулся носом в его пах и не почувствовал сильный запах тела вперемешку с потом. Мускусный. По-настоящему мужской.

Член во рту Адама ощущался большим и толстым, так восхитительно растягивая его губы. Представив, как по-блядски, должно быть, сейчас выглядит, с покрасневшими припухшими губами и набитым до предела ртом, Адам сжал в руке собственный член. Он продолжил, пока полностью не вобрал член Элиаса в рот.

Немного его пососав, Адам почти полностью выпустил член изо рта, плотно обхватив губами головку. Язык уверенно прошёлся по твёрдой разгорячённой плоти, затянутой в латекс.

Не отрывая глаз от лица Элиаса, он поцеловал головку, гадая, сможет ли заставить его кончить снова. Ему почти этого хотелось. Любопытно, сколько вообще раз Элиас мог кончить за ночь? Былую усталость с сонливостью как рукой сняло, Адам был готов продолжать хоть до самого утра.

Элиас держался из последних сил. На виске проступила венка. До скрипа стиснув зубы, он смотрел на Адама, будто не мог поверить, что тот на самом деле существует и проделывает с ним все эти безумные вещи.

***

Хочешь сделать что-то хорошо — сделай это сам. Адам растягивал себя тремя пальцами, пока Элиас стоял рядом с ним на коленях, заворожённо наблюдая, и то и дело облизывал пересохшие губы. Его член под латексом казался почти фиолетовым, что, должно быть, причиняло Элиасу сильное неудобство. Адам не торопился. Вытащив пальцы, он выдавил больше смазки на ободок. Совершенно развратный звук, с которым он вновь погрузил в себя пальцы, эхом разошёлся по комнате, заставляя Элиаса вздрогнуть всем телом.

— Ты когда-нибудь трахался с мужчиной?

Элиас не мог оторвать глаз от пальцев Адама и от того, что он ими вытворял. 

— Я… н-не голубой.

— А с женщиной?

Элиас скривил губы, впившись ногтями в собственные бёдра.

— С десятками. Нет, даже с сотнями. Я со счёту сбился, так много их было!..

Адам сомкнул ноги, перекрыв Элиасу обзор. Тот вышел из возбуждённого ступора и недоумевающе посмотрел на Адама.

— Ещё раз мне соврёшь, и ебаться мы точно не будем.

— Я не вру…

— Пиздишь, как дышишь.

Элиас рассвирепел. Даже волосы на его груди встали дыбом от возмущения.

— Не хочешь — так и скажи. Ты всё это время просто меня дразнил, да? — громко шмыгнув носом, Элиас утёрся кулаком.

В этот момент Адам очень чётко представил, как его тщательно продуманный план летит в пизду: Элиас сейчас встанет и уйдёт, и он останется в постели один. Возбуждённый, замёрзший и весь в смазке. Ну и стоило ради этого душ принимать? Он прикончит остатки виски и на следующий день проснётся с дичайшим похмельем. А Элиас так и будет дальше шарахаться от него.

Поэтому Адам оказался быстрее. Обхватив ногами бёдра Элиаса, он притянул его к себе. Член смачно шлёпнулся о задницу Адама. Какое-то время Элиас даже сопротивлялся, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но ноги у Адама были сильные, и он удерживал Элиаса в таком положении, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот полностью не успокоится.

Подавшись вперёд, Адам ласково дотронулся до его лица. Их глаза встретились.

— Мои братья трахают кур, — выплюнул Элиас. — Кроме Габриэля. Грегор и остальные. Это омерзительно.

Адам медленно моргнул. Хотел бы он сказать, что это сильно его удивило.

— Но не ты.

— Я никогда, — покачал головой Элиас. — Никогда.

Адам откинул со лба Элиаса чёлку, волосы были мокрыми от пота, как и всё его тело. Вокруг его глаз лучились морщинки. Адам сжал бёдра сильнее и качнул тазом, мгновенно почувствовав, что у Элиаса до сих пор стоит.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Адам ему в шею, легонько покусывая Элиаса за загривок и наслаждаясь его прерывистым дыханием, когда тот стал покачиваться с ним в такт.

***

Адам с трудом мог вспомнить, как сам потерял невинность. Он был юн, неопытен и кончал моментально, стоило хоть кому-то к нему прикоснуться. Никакой выдержки. Но стояло у него беспрерывно, и он трахался буквально до изнеможения, пока не валился с ног, как выжатый лимон. Кажется, ему было пятнадцать. Хрупкий парнишка с настолько коротким рефрактерным периодом, будто его у него не было вовсе.

Вот только Элиасу должно было быть уже почти под полтинник. Адам едва успел связать обе эти мысли, пока Элиас начисто не вытрахал их из него, заставляя забыть вообще обо всём. Снова. И снова. И снова. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, а Элиас и не собирался прекращать таранить его своим огромным членом. Адам подумал, что ещё немного, и тот точно разорвёт его пополам.

Сперва Адам пытался быть нежным, начав с неторопливой прелюдии, чтобы снова не напугать и не оттолкнуть Элиаса, но тот сам сразу перешёл к более активным действиям. Поддавшись первобытным инстинктам и желаниям, десятилетиями ждавшим своего часа, чтобы выплеснуться наружу, он сходу принялся яростно вколачиваться в Адама.

Совсем как бык, завидевший красную тряпку и мчащийся к ней на всех парах, готовый насадить на рога любого, кто окажется у него на пути. Он действительно трахался, как настоящее животное. С каждым новым его толчком кровать с силой врезалась в стену. Её деревянные ножки, натужно скрипя, бороздили пол под грязный аккомпанемент шлепков яиц и бёдер Элиаса о задницу Адама. Адаму пришлось сцепить руки над головой, чтобы самому каждый раз не ударяться ею о спинку кровати.

Элиас что-то прорычал ему в ухо, но Адам не разобрал ни слова: датский уже давно вылетел у него из головы вместе со всем остальным. Слова таяли, растворяясь в воздухе, и обжигали кожу горячими поцелуями, острыми зубами и хриплыми стонами всякий раз, когда Элиас выходил из него почти полностью, а затем снова врывался на всю длину. Их тела были такими мокрыми и скользкими от пота, что Адам, наверное, мог бы кончить просто потираясь членом о мягкий волосатый живот Элиаса.

Единственным, что до сих пор не позволило Адаму уйти в себя, была необходимость постоянно удерживать ноги вокруг бёдер Элиаса, крепко скрестив лодыжки. Он ощущал всю мощь, с которой двигались под кожей мышцы спины и ягодиц Элиаса, пока тот трахал его, раскрывая всё шире. Шире, глубже, твёрже. Было невыносимо жарко, словно сама комната уменьшилась в размере, сузившись до крохотного пространства между их разгорячённых тел. Адам кончил с громким протяжным стоном, от которого мгновенно засаднило горло. Его ноги бесконтрольно задрожали, и он сжал ими бёдра Элиаса с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки.

Казалось, на этом всё должно было закончиться, но Элиас продолжал. Грубо. Неумолимо. Опустошающе. В бесконечном потоке безудержных толчков задевая такую сверхчувствительную после оргазма простату. На глазах выступили слёзы, всё тело Адама напряглось и вытянулось, как вот-вот готовая лопнуть струна. На короткое ужасающее мгновение он подумал, что вот именно так и умрёт: прямо здесь и сейчас. Болезненно мучительное удовольствие вновь и вновь обрушивалось на него, выталкивая за границы привычного восприятия. Он будто поднялся так высоко в небо, что непременно разлетелся бы на тысячи осколков, едва коснувшись земли. Как разбитая чашка, которой уже никогда не суждено стать целой.

Внезапно всё резко оборвалось. Обняв Адама, Элиас несколько раз содрогнулся, крепко прижимая его к себе. Адам под ним выгнулся дугой, затрепетав от накатившегося волной удовольствия. Смахнув слёзы, он поцеловал Элиаса, и тот тихонько заскулил. Прошло несколько минут, а они всё лежали вот так: член Элиаса по-прежнему оставался внутри него. Торопиться было некуда, и Адам впервые за очень долгое время был по-настоящему счастлив просто находиться в плену чужих тёплых сильных рук.

***

— Это было хорошо, — пробормотал Элиас, прижимаясь к Адаму, и бросил использованный презерватив на пол. Он был обнажён, и его всё ещё каким-то образом стоящий член многозначительно упирался в ногу Адама. Мысль о том, что до утра ещё далеко, и они могут повторить это снова, будоражила и пугала одновременно.

О, это было не просто _хорошо_. Гораздо-гораздо лучше. Хорошо настолько, что Адаму захотелось запомнить это ощущение, сохранить внутри себя, чтобы потом при случае было чем похвастаться перед бывшими.

— Ты был, — выдохнул он, — великолепен.

Адам действительно был поражён до глубины души. Весь покрытый потом, слюной и смазкой Элиаса, он был уверен, что задница у него сейчас ярко-красная из-за всего, что тот вытворял с ним, отпустив свои животные инстинкты.

Нет, это бесспорно было не просто хорошо. Это было _восхитительно_. Финальная деталька пазла встала на место: невообразимо умелый любовник.

— Да, я такой. Спасибо, что подметил, — Элиас повернулся и уткнулся носом в шею Адама, накрывая его собой, как тёплым пушистым одеялом. Он слегка качнул бёдрами, и его член снова упёрся в Адама. — Можно сегодня я посплю здесь?..

Адам уставился в потолок, а затем перевёл взгляд на копну вьющихся с проседью волос. Он потянул за одну из кудряшек и отпустил, наблюдая, как та пружинкой свернулась обратно. Он совершенно не представлял, что будет делать дальше, но ему определённо нужно было перевести дух, чтобы это выяснить.


End file.
